<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rosa Ortecho imagines by fallingofftheaxis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088665">Rosa Ortecho imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis'>fallingofftheaxis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of works from my tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosa Ortecho/male reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cherrywood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was five minutes to closing, the last of the diners patrons gone as Rosa helped Liz and Arturo clean up. </p>
<p>The bell of the front door dinged as someone stepped inside and Rosa instinctively ducked behind the counter. </p>
<p>“Sorry we were just closing up,” Liz informs them. </p>
<p>“Oh I’m just looking for directions, I’m new in town and got lost,” they say and Rosa immediately recognizes the voice. </p>
<p>She stands up from behind the counter in disbelief of who is standing in the entrance or the diner. </p>
<p>“Y/N?” She mumbles. </p>
<p>“Rosa?” You mutter back. </p>
<p>Eight months ago</p>
<p>“So this will be your room, dinner is in an hour and there will be a group therapy session after that. All residents are required to attend at least one of the three group therapy sessions every day as well as two private therapy sessions with our counselors every week. We offer plenty of activities including hiking and yoga for our residents and crisis counselors are on site at all times whenever needed. Welcome to the Cherrywood rehabilitation center Rosa Flores." </p>
<p>When the attendant left Rosa she sauntered over to her bed, dropping her bag to the floor and sighing as she sat on the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>"Heard someone was moving into Sam’s old room, I’m Y/N your next door neighbor,” you said startling her and leaning against the door frame. </p>
<p>“Rosa,” she replied. </p>
<p>“What’s your poison Rosa,” you ask. </p>
<p>“Pills and booze,” she states blankly. </p>
<p>“Painkillers,” you say back, “tore my ACL on the soccer field when I was 16 and got hooked." </p>
<p>"I’m not here to make friends,” she tells you. </p>
<p>“No one is but rehab gets real lonely so you might as well let someone in,” you say but Rosa looks away, “I’ll see you at dinner." </p>
<p>An hour later Rosa walks around the dining hall, tray in hand and finds an empty table. </p>
<p>She’s pushing her food around with her fork when you take a seat next to her. </p>
<p>"The food here is pretty lame but on Friday’s they order pizza,” you smile at her but she just sighs. </p>
<p>She stays silent as you ramble on about life at the center. </p>
<p>“Carol even started a book club but everyone has to read different books because the library slash board game room slash television room doesn’t have more than one copy of any book,” you joke. </p>
<p>“Are you ever going to leave me alone?” She finally says. </p>
<p>“This is my third time here, I’ve seen people leave here on the road to sobriety and I’ve also seen people leave here and turn back to their addictions days later and those are the people who think they can go through this process alone,” you explain, “you’re not alone here and it took me two tries to realize that." </p>
<p>"Fine, you can eat with me but just stop talking,” Rosa says in defeat. </p>
<p>“Deal, you going to eat your jello?" </p>
<p>Rosa pushes her jello towards you and you eat the rest of your meal in silence. </p>
<p>The next morning at breakfast is the same and so is the group therapy session. </p>
<p>Rosa rolls her eyes as you pull a chair up next to her and gives you a faux smile in return of yours. </p>
<p>New residents tend to feel awkward about sharing for the first time so when it comes to Rosa’s turn you take the attention off of her. </p>
<p>"Y/N, twenty days clean,” you start, “uh you know, I’m doing alright, I’m not feeling the symptoms of withdrawal as much so that’s great and my bedsheets appreciate not being soaked in so much sweat." </p>
<p>Everyone gets a chuckle out of your joke and you see Rosa even crack a smile.</p>
<p>"I always tell myself I’m gonna stay clean and every time I fall back on my old ways but last month a good friend of mine overdosed and didn’t make it so this time I’m trying harder than ever to stick to it for him,” you confess. </p>
<p>People clap like they do whenever someone finishes sharing and Rosa takes a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Rosa, two days clean,” she says nervously, “I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say here I mean I never really saw myself here either… I guess I’m here because my sister is the most important person to me and the last thing I want to do is let her down." </p>
<p>"Thank you for sharing Rosa,” the counselor says and people clap. </p>
<p>That night you knock on Rosa’s door and she’s sitting on her bed, pillow in her lap and staring at a picture. </p>
<p>“That your sister?” You ask. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” she mumbles. </p>
<p>You walk over to her bed, sitting next to her. </p>
<p>“You guys look happy,” you say about the picture of her, her sister and presumably her dad. </p>
<p>“This was the night our dad got a new jukebox for his diner,” she says. </p>
<p>“Jukebox? Well that explains the 50’s uniforms,” you laugh. </p>
<p>“Hey that jukebox had third eye blind on it,” Rosa replied. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah that’s super impressive,” you teased. </p>
<p>“Whatever,” she smiled. </p>
<p>So maybe you weren’t so bad. </p>
<p>Over the next few weeks Rosa slowly began to open up to you and you somehow talked her into trying yoga with you. </p>
<p>“Why am I doing this,” Rosa groaned, stretching out into a lunging pose. </p>
<p>“Because yoga clears your mind,” you tell her, “or would you rather be scrapbooking with Jen right now.”</p>
<p>The instructor shushes you from the front of the class making you both chuckle. </p>
<p>Later on Rosa is struggling to stay upright during the tree pose and you end up catching her when she falls. </p>
<p>“You okay there,” you laugh. </p>
<p>Rosa suddenly realizes how close your faces are and gulps, quickly getting back to her feet, “yeah I’m fine." </p>
<p>The instructor shushes you again and you taunt Rosa, "yeah Rosa shush and be perfect your first time doing yoga,” but she doesn’t laugh. </p>
<p>During the downward dog position Rosa looks over to you, there was no way she could possibly be having feelings for you. </p>
<p>“So you’re sixty days clean tomorrow,” you say as you put your connect four piece in the plastic game board. </p>
<p>“Yeah, my sister is coming to take me home,” she says putting her own piece in. </p>
<p>“She’s going to be so proud of you,” you tell her. </p>
<p>“You think so?" </p>
<p>"Well I know I am,” you say putting another piece in, “your first day here you couldn’t stand me and now look at us, we’re playing connect four like civil adults." </p>
<p>Rosa laughs and puts the winning piece in, "connect four." </p>
<p>"So what’s next? We can play monopoly but half the pieces are missing.”</p>
<p>“It’s my last day here, let’s go for a hike,” she suggests. </p>
<p>“You got it." </p>
<p>You and Rosa go hiking through the trail behind the center, stopping to take a break before heading back. </p>
<p>"You won’t be here much longer either, what are you going to do when you get out?” She asks as you guys sit on some smooth rocks and take in the view. </p>
<p>“Go back home to Albuquerque, show my parents I’m serious about getting sober,” you tell her. </p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see Liz again,” Rosa says, “I just want her to see I’m nothing like our mom." </p>
<p>"I have a feeling she already knows, you came here and that’s what makes you different from your mom,” you ensure her, “so are you going to tell me where you’re from or what." </p>
<p>"You know rehab’s supposed to be somewhat anonymous right,” she chuckles. </p>
<p>“So that’s why you used a fake last name Rosa Flores?” You crack. </p>
<p>“What makes you think that’s not my real last name?" </p>
<p>"Because I was too embarrassed to use my real last name my first time here too." </p>
<p>"I can’t have people knowing too much about me,” she says wishing she could just tell you the truth, “it’s all a part of my mysterious flare." </p>
<p>"And what if I wanted to see you again,” you say looking her straight in the eyes. </p>
<p>“Why would you want to see me again,” she says low. </p>
<p>“Because I really like you and would like to keep getting to know you,” you tell her. </p>
<p>Rosa is silent for a moment before leaning in to kiss you. </p>
<p>It’s long and slow and everything you had been waiting for for the last two months. </p>
<p>When she pulls away she bites her lip and smiles, “if you really want to see me again you’ll find me." </p>
<p>Present time</p>
<p>"Y/N? What the hell are doing here?” Rosa asks.</p>
<p>“I could ask you the same thing,” you reply, “but I got a new job here in Roswell." </p>
<p>"New job doing what?" </p>
<p>"Security for some government facility, they won’t tell me what they do there but I’m hoping it’s some super secret operation for aliens,” you laugh. </p>
<p>Rosa and Liz look to each other not sure what to say. </p>
<p>“Well welcome to Roswell,” Arturo states, “let me make you a milkshake." </p>
<p>"Oh thanks but I thought you guys were closing up?" </p>
<p>"The kitchen is always open for friends of my daughters,” he smiles. </p>
<p>“I like it here already,” you say smiling at Rosa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rosa and the artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>· you and Rosa were best friends growing up</p>
<p>· you were scribbling doodles together since kindergarten </p>
<p>· you finally kissed her junior year when instead of going to homecoming you were under the bridge spray painting the walls</p>
<p>· that night she stayed up until dawn talking about you with Liz</p>
<p>· and Liz had never seen Rosa that happy</p>
<p>· you guys had your ups and downs</p>
<p>· you knew about her struggles </p>
<p>· but you also knew how much her mom messed her up so you let her deal with it on her own just being there when she needed you</p>
<p>· you were the one she found the art cave with</p>
<p>· and you spent most weekends there because she didn’t want to be at home</p>
<p>· or when she’d call you in the middle of the night after a fight with her mom and asked you to meet her there to comfort her</p>
<p>· it’s also where you told her you loved here for the first time </p>
<p>· and where you ended up having sex for the first time too</p>
<p>· your guys’ art is painted all around Roswell</p>
<p>· Rosa has sketchbooks full of stuff you and her have drawn over the years</p>
<p>· going to the diner when Rosa is working and distracting her from her work</p>
<p>· throwing fries at her while she’s taking orders </p>
<p>· or asking her for ridiculous flavors of milkshakes </p>
<p>· Liz thinks it’s funny, Arturo not so much </p>
<p>· Arturo trusts you because he’s known you for so long but he’s still a protective dad </p>
<p>· he gives you the dad glare anytime you pick her up for a date </p>
<p>· you both stay in town after you graduate </p>
<p>· you weren’t going anywhere without her</p>
<p>· and she had to stay to look after Liz</p>
<p>· you’re basically a big brother to Liz</p>
<p>· and not only did Kyle have Arturo to be scared of he also had you keeping an eye on him</p>
<p>· going on drives with Rosa just blasting the stereo and singing along</p>
<p>· you love her more than you ever could have imagined yourself loving someone </p>
<p>· “I’m gonna marry you one day Rosa Ortecho" </p>
<p>· and you would have until the accident</p>
<p>· Liz gives you one of Rosa’s sketchbooks to remember her by </p>
<p>· you finally leave Roswell after that </p>
<p>· you have that sketchbook with you everywhere you go along with a picture Rosa drew for you when you were five </p>
<p>· and Rosa never stops being your muse</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>